Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: (機動戦士ガンダムSEED Re:, Kidō Senshi Gandamu SEED Re:) is a manga retelling of the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED written and illustrated by Juu Ishiguchi, published Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine in 2012. Story The story, set during the First Alliance-PLANT War, begins in the neutral space colony Heliopolis, where secret development of advanced mobile Suits for the Naturals' war effort is being conducted. The colony is attacked by ZAFT forces, the military of the Coordinators, with the objective of stealing the new units. During the incursion a teenager Coordinator named Kira Yamato, upon seeing his friends in danger, pilots the mobile suit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, to fend off the invaders but the colony is critically damaged in the ensuing fight. As Heliopolis disintegrates, the survivors board an Archangel class assault ship belonging to the Earth Alliance, the Natural's military, and begin their journey to the Alliance base in Alaska. During the journey to Earth, Kira pilots the Strike to counter a series of attacks by ZAFT but is seemingly killed by his childhood friend, ZAFT soldier Athrun Zala, during one of their battles in which the Strike is destroyed. Kira survives the Strike's destruction and is treated in one of the PLANT space colonies, home to the Coordinators. The Archangel arrives in Alaska but ZAFT launches a full scale attack on the base overpowering their enemies. Chapters Volume 1 *Prologue: Cosmic Era *Chapter 1: False Peace Part I *Chapter 2: False Peace Part II *Chapter 3: False Peace Part III Volume 2 *Chapter 4: The Empty Battlefield Part I *Chapter 5: The Empty Battlefield Part II *Chapter 6: The Empty Battlefield Part III *Chapter 7: The Empty Battlefield Part IV *Chapter 8: The Empty Battlefield Part V Volume 3 *Chapter 9: Crossroads Part I *Chapter 10: Crossroads Part II *Chapter 11: Crossroads Part III *Chapter 12: Crossroads Part IV *Chapter 13: Crossroads Part V *Chapter 14: Crossroads Part VI Uncompiled Chapters *Chapter 15: Burning Clouds of Sand Part I *Chapter 16: Burning Clouds of Sand Part II *Chapter 17: Burning Clouds of Sand Part III *Chapter 18: Burning Clouds of Sand Part IV *Chapter 19: Grieving Skies Part I Characters ZAFT *Sato *Athrun Zala *Dearka Elsman *Martin DaCosta *Ezalia Joule *Haro *Rau Le Creuset *Patrick Zala *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfeld *Miguel Aiman Earth Alliance *Murrue Ramius *Sai Argyle *Kuzzey Buskirk *Tolle Koenig *Miriallia Haw *Flay Allster *Natarle Badgiruel *Kira Yamato *Mu La Flaga *Orga Sabnak *Shani Andras *Clotho Buer *George Glenn *Muruta Azrael *Kojiro Murdoch *Romero Pal *Jackie Tonomura *Arnold Neumann Orb Union *Cagalli Yula Athha *Uzumi Nara Athha *Mayura Labatt *Erica Simmons *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Todaka *Erica Simmons Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *MAW-01 Mistral Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *Archangel-class *Nelson-class *Linear Artillery *Linear Tank *Marseille III-class *Missile Truck *Nelson-class *Radar Truck *Space Shuttle *Spengler-class *Transport Plane *Transport Submarine *VTOL Fighter *VTOL Transport ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-515 CGUE *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE Vehicles and Support Units *Nazca-class *Laurasia-class Civilian Vehicles and Support Units *Tsiolkovsky *Electric Car *Gatling Truck *Half Truck *Press VTOL *Silverwind Gallery Gundam SEED Re Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|Vol. 1 Gundam SEED Re Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|Vol. 2 Gundam SEED Re Vol. 3 Cover.jpg|Vol. 3 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re Door of Awakening.jpg SEED Re 001.jpg SEED Re 002.jpg SEED Re vol 3 cs.png SEED Re vol 2 cs.png SEED Re vol 1 ic.png|Inside cover of Volume 1 SEED Re vol 2 ic.png|Inside cover of Volume 2 ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type Seed Re.JPG ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Seed Re.jpg SEED Re Perfect Strike.jpg SEED Re Perfect Strike 001.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re 01.jpg Creuset_CGUE.png Creuset_CGUE_2.png Chapter 8 The Empty Battlefield Part V.jpg Chapter 9 The Empty Battlefield Part V.jpg.jpg Gundam Seed Re Chapter 14 Crossroads Part VI.jpg Chapter 15 Burning Clouds of Sand Part I .jpg Chapter 17 Burning Clouds of Sand Part III .jpg TMFA-802 BuCUE Seed Re.jpg Chapter 18 Burning Clouds of Sand Part IV .jpg Chapter 19 Grieving Skies Part I.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re scan new suits.jpg References Gallery ZGMF-1017 GINN Seed Re.jpg|GINN Rau Le Creuset Custom ReAegis.jpg|Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) ReBlitz.jpg|Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) ReBuster.jpg| Buster Gundam (Underwater Equipment) SEED Re Upgrades - Duel.jpg|Duel Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) Trivia Minor Differences The following are some of the changes that have been made within this series in comparison to the anime: * Miguel Aiman pilots his customized GINN during the raid on Heliopolis. * The Strike is sitting when Kira takes control from Lt. Ramius. * Lt. Ramius does not pass out due to her wounds, nor is she tended to by Kira's friends (that scene is skipped altogether). Right after the battle with Miguel, Commander Le Creuset shows up; he does not get a report from Miguel after his GINN was self-destructed. * During the verbal exchange between Dearka, Yzak and Nicol on the Gamow, regarding the colony's possible (and coming fate) in the pilot's locker room, Yzak is not sitting, he has just arrived in the locker room. The conversation is not about mounting D equipment for the GINNs on the next sortie because Le Creuset has only just returned to the Vesalius, instead, Dearka tells Yzak that he has heard that the Commander's DINN lost an arm and he also makes a remark (though it's later than in the anime) that he wonders where Rusty is (Rusty is considered a friend to Dearka and Yzak, not Athrun). Nicol mentions that the two of them may be stuck on the OS. * When Le Creuset returns, he orders only two GINNs (not three) to mount an attack with the Aegis at the colony as Athrun has just submitted the Aegis's data to him. * Kira kills the unnamed pilot of one GINN with the Sword Striker's boomerang and then kills Miguel with the sword. The archangel is what destroy's the colony's interior wall in this battle, not just the damage from the mobile suit battle, however, Miguel's GINN no longer bears his insignia (so, this error was fixed). * During the Archangel's excursion to the wreckage of Junius 7, Kira shoots down a Reconnaissance GINN that we later learn was looking for survivors of the Silverwind. In this manga adaptation, that GINN was not alone, it was in a 3-man unit under Nicol's command. After destroying the two Reconnaissance GINNs a battle occurs between the Blitz and the Strike where Nicol uses the Mirage Colloid system. It is also here that the Archangel targets the Blitz from its shooting telemetry while using the Mirage Colloid, instead of a separate battle during the anime version. Note: This change does not take away from the story. * In the first battle against the BuCUEs, Kira used the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam instead of the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam. * During the manga adaptation, Nicol Amalfi's personality is better developed showing that he's likely not a coward at all, simply intelligent and cautious. * Duel, Buster, Blitz and Aegis Gundam all gained new equipment for use on Earth. They are the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment), GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (Underwater Equipment), GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment), and the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment). * There is LaGOWE variant known as LaGOWE High Maneuver, and Rau uses a CGUE with prototype DRAGOON equipment Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120416-0 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120640-9 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120843-4 *Vol.4/Door of Awakening Vol. 1 ISBN 978-4-04-121065-9 External links *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/seedre.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321205000136 Category:Manga